


I'll never leave you

by Stay_dancing



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Stalking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_dancing/pseuds/Stay_dancing
Summary: Mommy was screaming.Peter awake up at night, he was scared and tried to found his Mommy but end up founding someone else. A bad guy.Where is mommy and daddy?
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	I'll never leave you

Mommy was screaming.

This made Peter awake up, he still felt his right eye fuzzy and broken but didn't hurt anymore.  
Mommy always screamed a lot, mostly when Daddy made her angry, sad or scared, like yesterday when Daddy hurt his eye, Daddy he was sorry and it was accident but still Mommy was mad at him, but Peter said it was accident, so this fine for Peter, people can make mistakes and Peter should forgive just like the Pastor said to him one time.

But this scream was not the normal kind, didn't sound like the ones when Mommy and Daddy had adult conversations, when they had the adult conversations in the _bad days_

The bad days always were because of their work or because the bad men in work who made Mommy sad. Today, everything was good. Mommy was happy today, she had the day off work so she and Peter had a good time, they watched cartoons and mommy made goofy voices, this made Peter laugh so hard and Mommy hugged still making the goofy voices. He was happy and Mommy was happy too.

So why she is screaming? He made something wrong today? Daddy made her sad again?

"LET HIM GO!!" - Peter listened the scream again. Mommy didn't sound sad, she sounded scared. This made Peter scared.

Peter was petrified, he felt his legs like rocks, they were so heavy but he didn't knew why. This is fear? Mommy always are there to defend him and he was there to defend her but if Mommy is scared, she can't help him and he felt he coudn't help her.

He was crying now, he was so scared. Peter heard noises, like something was being heavy was being thrown around.  
Mommy was screaming more loud now, the screams stopped being words and start to be something that Peter didn't understand. Sounded like bad things. 

_But Peter need to help, he had to._

Mommy needed help and Peter was her big boy. Mommy said to him, he'll start to go school like a big boy next month and he'll have a lot of friends. Mommy liked when Peter acted like a big boy, so Peter would be a big boy, just for mommy, he had to be. 

It was cold so Peter got his blankie, he used the blankie like a cape, like a superhero cape. When he pretend to be a hero, he felt like one. Like the superman cartoon that he liked to watch with mommy.

Peter opened the door of his room. He was in the hall now, mommy still screamed until...  
The bang  
The bang wasn't loud. Sounded stuffy but the sound made him remember the cowboy movies that Daddy and him watched thursday.  
After that "bang", Mommy stopped screaming. Maybe she isn't scared anymore, maybe she is okay now but Peter still had the feeling that Mommy needed a hug. After she and Daddy fight, Peter always give her a hug to calm her down. When she was sad, she liked hugs. Maybe after being scared, she would like a hug.

The door of his parents bedroom was half open, he heard a noise coming from there like plastic being crumpled. He spied between the door to see what was happening.

The first thing he saw was Daddy in the floor, he face had so many hurts, he'll need a whole box of curatives or maybe go to the doctor. Peter didn't liked doctors because of the vaccines, but Mommy always said they healed people. 

Daddy looked at Peter eyes, he looked so scared just like he had see the boogeyman. Daddy opened his mouth, he tried to say something, but Peter couldn't hear. Dad tried to raise his arm but one big boot kicked Daddy head.

Peter screamed so loud that his throat feel like it burned, daddy stopped moving.  
He could feel eyes looking at him but he didn't looked back, all he could do was run.  
He almost fell in the stairs but he managed to hold the rail, this made a new bruise in his leg. But Peter kept running. He could hear steps behind him.

He _knew_ this was a bad guy, he hurted Daddy and made Mommy cry. He didn't liked him, he was bad. He would hurt him too. He wanted his Mommy.

_Mommy_

He remembered Mommy purse on the couch tonight, she was busy packing boxes, in the morning Mommy, Daddy and Peter were puting everything in boxes for a new home but wasn't boring, Mommy let him watch cartoons and she was happy with him.

Peter was too smart for his own good, Daddy always said that. But Mommy liked to teach Peter things. How to read, how write, how count. She teached him how to call help when someone was hurt and he was alone for some reasson.

_Daddy was hurt and Mommy was scared. Peter was scared_

_"911 to call the good guys, Petey. Don't forget it, ok?"_

He didn't forget it. He got his mommy purse and hid behind the boxes. He wanted help, he could hear the bad guy in the kitchen.

9-1-1, It was calling and finally answered.

"Hello, police, what is your emergency?" - The woman in the other side sounded like she was really bored. Sounded like Daddy after watch Mommy movies.

"Uh... H-hello?" - Peter noticed he was sobbing all this time. 

"Where is your parents?" - The woman said that like Peter did something wrong, he didn't liked it.

"M-my... my Daddy... h-he... is hurt really b-bad!" - He was straight crying right now.

"So where is your mother?" - Her voice was the same. She sounded like she didn't believe Peter in some way.

"Uh S-she is... in her room, but i couldn't see her... uh, there." - Peter was so busy trying to find the right words that he didn't hear the boots behind him.

"What is your name?" - She asked like she was about to snore.

"M-my name is Pe-"

"Peter!" - He heard this stranger voice, he didn't sound mean he was even sweet but when Peter looked at his feets, he saw the boots. Peter _knows_ he is the bad guy.

"N-NO! MOM-" - The man put his hands in Peter mouth, it wasn't hard, didn't hurt. Peter could feel he was _trying_ not to hurt him, he was trying to keep him quiet.

Peter struggled to try to get free, but the man was too strong. He was more stronger than anyone that Peter knew, even Daddy. So the man taked Mommy phone.

"Hello! Sorry about this, my son is having so many nightmares lately, my wife is sleeping and didn't helped he go back to sleep. He probally called you because of one of them." - The man said with a smile in his face, he even laughed. 

Peter tried to bite the man hand but his teeth felt soft. It was a glove, tasted and smelled funny, like steel. Like when Peter cut his finger with paper and put it in his mouth.

"Y'know how kids are, they have such a imagination... i just awake up with this mess!" - The man chuckled at something. - "Don't worry, i will. Good night!"

He hung up. Letting Peter go.

Peter was crying uncontrollably now, his vision was fuzzy and blurry, his eye was hurting now. He is just so afraid. He would hurt Peter like he hurted Daddy. He made Mommy scared. He is _bad._ , Peter wanted his mom but where is she? He wanted auntie May or uncle Ben, he wanted be anywhere else but not here.

"Shh, hey hey, bambino..." - he talked in a velvety and sweet voice. - "It's fine now, i'm here."

The man tried to get close to him, Peter stepped back as far he could until he hit the wall, hitting his head on the wall. Hurted.  
The bad guy found this to be the perfect opportunity to catch Peter, Peter tried to escape but he was stuck there. The bad guy was carrying Peter like he was baby and Peter is _not_ a baby.

Peter coudn't see right, but he could feel something frizzy touching his face, this made him remember the time that Mommy and he went to the mall. They meet Santa Claus there and when Peter asked what he wanted in Santa lap, he could feel the same thing in his face, it was a... beard, but Santa's one was fluffier and not itchy. Daddy didn't had one, but he knew some adults that had.

It was weird. The bad guy start to kissing his forehead and cheeks, it felt scratchy, he didn't liked it, he tried to avoid them with his hands but the man never stop.

"You're such a clumsy boy, Peter." - The man chuckled again. "Why are you trying to hid so much, hm?" - His voice was so calm, so sweet. It was unsettling.

"I-i don't...tal-talk with st-strangers!" - Peter talk faster that he could. Trying to avoid the man eyes.

"I'm not a stranger, i'm your babbo, bambino." 

"Babbo?" - Peter asked, he is looking at him now. And the bad guy _liked_ it.

"That's mean that i'm your Daddy, Pete" - He said with a big creepy smile.

"N-no, you... don't. I already have a Daddy, you're a b-bad... guy!" - Peter was mumbling, it was hard to talk while sobbing.

The bad guy give him a look, like the ones that he saw in his nightmares. Peter now is sure he is bad, he was just pretending to be good before. It was quick but he changed back to his "good self".

"Oh, really?" - The real bad guy asked.

"Yes!" - Peter said without shaking his voice.

The bad guy was mad now. He took Peter to the garage, the door was open and he could see a black car, he never see this car before. The man walked in the car direction and opened the door, he put Peter in the back sit, Peter tried to go away but the man made him stay still, until he attach the sit belt.  
The bad guy walked away, he wasn't happy. And Peter? Worst. Peter had to escape, maybe go to Mrs.Wilson door and call for help. He tried to get free but it was too dark to him see the belt. He didn't see anyone around, it was late, he should be in his bed.

He heard something heavy being put in the back of the truck. And the bad guy comes inside the car. Peter didn't said a word.

He start driving, it was hours to Peter. To adults time pass in minutes to Peter was hours. He tried to see what was in the back of the truck, he saw something rolled in a blanket, looked like the one it was in Mommy's room.

Peter started to suck his thumb. Mommy didn't liked but she wasn't here now.

"Where is my Mommy? - Peter asked.

"She is not feeling very well, so we are taking her to a place where she'll feel better" - He didn't looked in Peter eyes.

"Why she is not here?" 

"She is here, baby. She is just in the back now" 

Peter looked at the truck back, looking at the blanket. Mommy was sleeping, she didn't move. Peter coudn't see her face because of the blanket.

"Mommy is fine?" - Peter was worried, why she wasn't here?

"Oh Peter, _she is not feeling nothing anymore_ \- He had hold a laugh. 

The man was happy with this small talk. He could feel that Peter is finally trust him at least a little bit.

"My name is Tony Stark." - He said trying to keep Peter talking. 

Peter heard this name before. It was always on TV and magazines, Mommy talked this name many times with Daddy.

"Like the one in TV?" - Peter asked him.

"I'm the guy on TV, bambino!" - Tony gave the biggest smile that Peter saw in his life. - "Y'know, be in media all that time is boring. Don't you think?"

"I don't know... i never was in TV before" - Peter was sucking his thumb.

"And you never will." - Tony was serious in this one, this didn't bothered Peter. Peter was so tired. Mommy was sleeping now so Peter could sleep too. He closed his eyes.

Peter fell sleep.

-

Peter awake up alone, Tony wasn't there. He looked for his Mommy, she was not there. Only her blanket with some red spots, he saw plastics bags there too. Where is Mommy? Did she awake up before him? She leaved without him? Now he is totally alone.

Until he saw someone getting closer to the car. Didn't looked like Mommy, when more closer this person got he noticed it was _Tony_

Tony entered in the car. 

"Where mommy go?!" - Peter was scared, he was alone in a place he didn't know.

Tony took a deep breath and looked at Peter eyes.

"She leaved you, Peter." - Tony tried to look sorry. - "She said to me she didn't love you anymore and wanted to be lefted alone."

Peter was crying now, he cried so much and one only night.

"N-NO! YOU'RE LYING!" - Peter screamed. - "M-my... Mommy wouldn't leave me a-alone..."

"She just did that, baby" - Tony was biting his lips he was holding something. "Bambino, IF she loved, why she left you now? Why she let your... "father" hurt you? If they love you so much, why they fight so much?"

Peter was surprised. How did he know about the Daddy's accident?

"H-he... didn't... was ACCIDENT! He w-was sorry! Mommy was m-mad at... him! But i s-said it was f...fine! - Peter was mumbling more and more, he barely could speak. He was forcing his words to get out.

"It wasn't a accident, Peter. He hurt you because he don't _love you_ , he never did. He doesn't care about you, he wasn't there for you for nothing. In the father's day he wasn't there for you, you were alone, didn't you?"

How did he know this? This question didn't come to Peter mind.

"I-i..." - Peter couldn't speak, why this made sense to him? 

"They are never there for you, always working and fighting. They never have time for you and they never tried to had. They would move out and leave you alone anyway. You know why? Your real father isn't Richard, is me, Tony."

"So they give you to me! Because they didn't wanted you anymore, they said that you're were: "A horrible, such a immature and stubborn brat." - Tony made a pause. - "This is love for you, baby?"

Peter couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't see either. He was shaking so much, not even his blankie helped him calm down. They didn't love him? They left him with his "true father"? Why mommy lefted him without a hug, without a talk? Why Daddy was hurt? His mind was a mess now, why everyone lefted him? He is a bad boy? Maybe his parents didn't liked him, maybe Tony was the good one. Maybe he is so good that he offered himself to take care of a bad boy like Peter.

Tony see the perfect chance and he acted, he huged Peter, having his arms around the boy was the best thing he ever felt. He put his hand in the soft curls in the boy head, he was so vunerable, so adorable. He couldn't believe it was so easy to change the 4 year old mind.

Peter desperate for touch. For love. He was hopeless, this was the worst day in his life. Noone was there for him. Just Tony. So he corresponded to the hug, he could feel dirt in his clothes, but he didn't care.

_"I love you, bambino. And i'll never leave you, i swear." - Tony said with a kiss in Peter forehead, he was smiling. This was the best day in Tony's life._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so pardon me for any mistakes! English isn't my first language so, correct for my mistakes! :)  
> I hope you enjoy it tho! :D


End file.
